yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Schalicto
Spam Wars part V Again, I'm happy to do this for you to make things easier for you, since User:Valqorez joined today and has just spammed the yo-yos page with gambling/drugs links. . Can you get rid of him? --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:50, 28 March 2006 (PST) Spam Wars part IV I could just do this for you if you prefer... - anyway, User:Steved joined today and has just spammed the yo-yos page with gambling/drugs links. . Can you get rid of him? --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:07, 24 March 2006 (PST) Spam Wars part III User:Faiure joined today and has just spammed the people page with gambling/drugs links. . Can you get rid of him? Thanks. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:24, 20 March 2006 (PST) Yo-Yo wiki mirroring I've been speaking to Greg of Infinite Illusions and he's happy to mirror the yo-yo wiki :-D. What do you think? --Wilfred (talk| ) 02:17, 11 March 2006 (PST) *No. Drop me an email at schalicto at gmail.com if you want to discuss this more. --Josh Parker 05:41, 11 March 2006 (PST) Edit summaries Josh, can you please leave an edit summary when you edit articles? It makes it easier for other editors. Thanks! --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:34, 4 March 2006 (PST) Spam wars Hi Josh, we definitely have to do something to get rid of the spam, it's really beginning to clutter up our recent changes page as well as the page histories. Since you are the admin, could you please update the spam filters (copying the ones from wikipedia and adding the users/addressses that have already left spam here seems like a good start). Cheers, Hans --HB 13:03, 8 Dec 2005 (PST) Hi Josh, I have looked around for a way to block spam. The easiest way is to allow only registered users to edit/create pages. See http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Access_Restrictions for instructions. The next step would be to restrict certain users from editing: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Setting_user_rights_in_MediaWiki. Read u, Hans --HB 02:23, 9 Dec 2005 (PST) Spam Wars continued Josh, User:Rd81033707 joined on Wednesday, and has only tried to put a link to a pharmeceuticals business on the main page. . Do you think this is a bannable offence, or do we give him a chance? --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:51, 2 March 2006 (PST) *Yeah, I'll ban him. --Josh Parker 07:22, 2 March 2006 (PST) College for the easily amused *I was going to create a link on the CEA to you but it says Josh Schlichting there and it says Josh Parker here. Can you clarify? :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:23, 22 February 2006 (PST) **I'm both Josh Schlichting and Josh Parker. --Josh Parker 16:59, 26 February 2006 (PST) ***OK. Which would you rather be known as :-P ? It just seesm to me we should be consistent. **** Schlichting is good. --Josh Parker 17:24, 28 February 2006 (PST) **I don't want to badger you, but can you please fix the account creation thing? There are couple of UK yo-yoers who would like to edit :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 13:51, 26 February 2006 (PST) ***Yeah.... I'll work on that. Sorry.--Josh Parker 16:59, 26 February 2006 (PST) ****Thankyou! --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:51, 2 March 2006 (PST) Delete proposals Because we have all those empty articles, I've marked them as delete proposals. I think we should just delete them so when people want to write the article they can create it, and until then we just leave it with a red link so people don't expect there to be info on that page. Can you delete them please? --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:59, 21 February 2006 (PST) *I think that deleting things is counter productive at this point. Why don't we put more effort into writing articles about these pages that are on the delete proposal list? --Josh Parker 17:19, 21 February 2006 (PST) **OK then. It's just I'm familiar with wikipedia and that's how they do it over there. By the way, it seems that people can no longer create an account since the upgrade. Can you fix that? --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:04, 22 February 2006 (PST) Fight the spam! Josh, can you delete this page please?: Main_page (note not capital P). It's another viagra etc advert from before we enforced registration. --Wilfred 01:25, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) **Deleted. Thanks for catching that, there might be a lot of that stuff laying around. We got spammed hard for a while last year and I didn't keep up with it as well as I should have. --Josh Parker 05:57, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) Yoyowiki logo *Could we run a competition for people to create a new yo-yo wiki logo? We'd get a great logo out of it and it would be good publicity for the wiki. We could advertise the competition in all the major forums - what do you think? --Wilfred 12:58, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) ** Got the first draft of the competition here: Logo competition --Wilfred 07:23, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) *** A skin? Not at this moment in time. I'd like to run this competition as is to generate publicity for the wiki. A logo does not require any skinning skills, just the ability to use photoshop or similar so more people can enter. --Wilfred 00:59, 18 February 2006 (PST) Older Messages Hey whats up dood :) The Yo Yo Wiki Lives! - Derek Mightn't I suggest a "Sandbox" type feature for people unfamilar with wikis? Or perhaps it's here and I just didn't notice. Right, right, wiki is a collaborative thing...so I put up what I was thinking of in the help section, not really hurt if you don't like the idea and want to discard it. -Dana Hi Josh, please take a look at the page naming discussion in Talk:Yo-yo Tricks. Thanks. --HB 01:55, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Trick images Made them myself yesterday, I will add to the YoYoGrams page a description of how I did it. It's really easy and once you have the equipment, it takes less than ten minutes to photograph a trick sequence. --HB 22:58, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) Copyright Stuff Hi Josh, nice images for the bearing cleaning page. :) Which brings me to the subject of copyrights. Our copyrights page is still empty. I did a little research on the matter and have put together here, what I gathered from different forums and newsgroups. Since I am not a lawyer, please use the following with a bit of caution: * Juggling tricks in general it seems are not copyrightable (at least under U.S. law). There is some discussion whether this holds for complete performances and where a trick ends and a performance begins. In forums it is sometimes compared to dance steps (not copyrightable) and a dance performance (copyrightable). A description of a trick (text, images, video) is always copyrightable. * Images of recognizable products pose more of a problem. There is a large grey area about what is fair use and what is not, especially in a review. For example your picture of the bottle of paint thinner could be difficult in this regard and should (if you want to be completely safe) only be used with the written permission of the manufacturer. The same goes for the depiction of the lens cleaning cases. The image of the KickSide? is probably less of a problem, because the product is not easily recognizable. However axle designs are sometimes subject to patents and I don't think images of these may be published without permission (e.g. YoYoJam's US Patent 6,896,576). While these things are not necessarily enforced, the possibility exists - especially if someone puts an image of a particular yo-yo next to a very unfavourable review :). * I think we should have a message somewhere, saying that manufacturer and product names are the property of the respective trademark owners. Since I am not a legal expert, maybe you should discuss this with the B3 people who probably have more experience in these matters. For yo-yo images an easy way would be to ask the leading yo-yo manufacturers for a general permission to use images of their yo-yos and axles on an FDL-licensed site, and put a list of those that give this permission on the copyright page. Cheers, Hans * "manufacturer and product names are the property of the respective trademark owners" is a nice blanket phrase to cover us for now I think until we have something more formal --Wilfred 12:58, 5 Feb 2006 (PST)